


not this time, perhaps another

by kuroothighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/pseuds/kuroothighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He starts singing, and winces when he hears his voice crack. But he doesn't mind - how could he mind when Daichi fits inside the circle of his arms like he was made to fit there, warm and beautiful and alive - he doesn't even stop to feel ashamed for himself. He only snorts, when Daichi breathes out a laugh. He continues to sing, despite the playful protest that comes from below him. "You're a horrible singer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	not this time, perhaps another

He's absolutely sure he's heard that song from somewhere before. It's not that it's annoying him (maybe a little, but Daichi singing will always be a novelty he won't ever tire of), but Daichi has been humming to himself the same song over and over again for the past three days and it's been driving Kuroo a little mad. 

And maybe a little more than a little turned on.

He doesn't even know what song it is or where it's from. Maybe if he racked his brain just a tad harder, he'd figure it out. He's playing a little game with Daichi and Daichi is his unaware participant. He doesn't plan on telling him about it. 

The first time the song comes on is in the shower. He wakes up one morning to the sound of water running, and then Daichi's baritone floating from the bathroom is what fully rouses him. He's never really heard him sing before so this is something new. Daichi has a pretty soothing voice and he is surprisingly in tune. Where is this song from, he wonders, and then Kuroo begins sorting through the song bank in his head. 

The song resurfaces a second time in the kitchen. He comes in late, having been caught up in one of his labs by a professor who wanted to discuss his undergraduate paper with him. He receives a text from Daichi, telling him it was fine if he cooked dinner tonight. Kuroo sighs in relief. He hastily texts back a reply, a quick thanks, before running the rest of the way to their shared dorm.

When he gets home, he slides the door open, calls out a greeting to Daichi. No one answers him back, so he steps into the kitchen in mild confusion until he spots Daichi's back facing him, wrapped tight in a small apron. He hums the same tune under his breath again.

Kuroo smiles fondly, and taps Daichi on the shoulder. He jumps. "Oh, Kuroo. You're back," he says. "Welcome home."

The smile that Daichi gives Kuroo makes his stomach turn and twist, and he has to stop himself from closing that small gap between them, the urge to kiss his forehead stalling in the back of his mind. Instead, he waves a hand dismissively, and drapes his jacket on one of the chairs. "Sorry for the short notice, Sawamura. You had to cook dinner tonight," he says. 

Daichi smiles again. "It's no big deal. I kind of missed cooking anyway."

Kuroo stares at him, but tears his gaze away when Daichi turns back to the stove.

"Thanks." He closes his eyes, and leans back on his chair as he lets Daichi's voice penetrate his thoughts in gentle song. 

The third and last time before Kuroo figures out what song Daichi has been humming to himself, is when they're both nose-deep in books and post-it notes scattered and stuck on the edges of notebooks, an ocean of text and pages separating them. Daichi sits lazily, head carefully propped up on one hand. Kuroo slowly turns the pages of his book in slight disinterest, when Daichi's voice begins to weave in through with the endless string of words and numbers. 

The song is pretty melodic for a children's song, and Kuroo is now sure that it's an -old song - if it were more contemporary, he would have been able to recognize it immediately, but it's taken him this long, so it probably wasn't. It's when Daichi hums a particular tune that the name clicks, and he finally gets it.

"...when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours," he finishes quietly, wide-eyed but smiling.

Daichi looks up with a surprised glint in his eyes, maybe for fear of getting found out or maybe of the fact that Kuroo knows the song - he isn't sure what. Kuroo lets a slow grin spread across his face, when the tips of Daichi's ears start coloring in turn. 

"You know the song?" Daichi asks. 

He laughs and eyes him with a coy smile. "You've been humming it under your breath for a while now. It was frustrating me but I just figured it out now," Kuroo says. "Grow up a Disney kid, Sawamura?"

The huff from Daichi is indignant, and only just a bit embarrassed. "Like you didn't?"

"I never said I didn't. I happen to have a whole shelf of VHS tapes back home, for your misinformed opinion," he says this a little proudly. Kuroo puts down his pen, sweet mercy, and pulls his arms over his head until he hears something pop. "Ah. That feels good. Think we should retire for the night?"

The silence stretches for a short moment, but Daichi closes his book shut and rubs the tired tears forming on the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm exhausted." He stands up to gather his things, but Kuroo takes that chance to slide hand over his, and tug him towards his chest. 

"...what are you doing," the muffled question comes.

Kuroo maneuvers their bodies, presses Daichi properly against him. Daichi's hand slips in perfectly inside one of his larger one, and he feels slight tremors shake Daichi's frame as he positions the other hand on his waist. "What do you think I'm doing?"

He takes in the way Daichi bites his lip, even the quiet hiss he lets out when he tucks Daichi's head under his chin is something he revels in. 

"I have no idea what you're trying to do."

"Shh..." Kuroo takes the first step, as he begins to sway them back and forth, moving them in time with his heartbeat, and the light fluttering pulse in Daichi's neck against his shoulder. "My socks won't breathe a word of this, I promise. Now sing with me?"

He starts singing, and winces when he hears his voice crack. But he doesn't mind - how could he mind when Daichi fits inside the circle of his arms like he was made to fit there, warm and beautiful and alive - he doesn't even stop to feel ashamed for himself. He only snorts, when Daichi breathes out a laugh. He continues to sing, despite the playful protest that comes from below him. "You're a horrible singer."

Daichi's fingers twitch in his hand, and Kuroo is surprised when Daichi entwines their fingers instead. He stutters and trips on the line, but Daichi is there to pick up the disjointed the lyrics, and sing the disjointed tune. 

Then, Kuroo thinks, "And this is where we are."

**Author's Note:**

> tried my hand at rewriting an old fic, in an attempt to reacquaint myself with kurodai and break my writer's block. i don't know if it ended up improved or just eh.
> 
> yell to me over @ my [twits](http://twitter.com/daikuroo) or [tumbls](http://junesequinox.tumblr.com).


End file.
